x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Doggett
Doggett redirects here. For other people of the same last name, see Doggett (disambiguation). .]] .]] John Jay Doggett is an FBI Special Agent who was born in Atlanta, Georgia. He was assigned to work on the X-Files in 2000. (TXF: "Without") Early Career In 1977, John Doggett was recruited into the US Marine Corps. (TXF: "Within") There, he served with Bravo Company, whose members included Ryan Bracker, Roger Erickson and Shannon McMahon. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today") Doggett also met, and served with, Knowle Rohrer during this time. (TXF: "The Truth") As part of his group, Doggett field-tested thermal imaging technology that could detect body heat through walls. The equipment weighed almost 90 lbs and had to be cooled with liquid nitrogen. (TXF: "Surekill") Doggett was 19 years old and serving as a marine when he first saw a dead body. (TXF: "Badlaa") While he continued to serve as a marine, Doggett worked in Lebanon as a member of the Multinational Peacekeeping Force from September 1, 1982 until October 30, 1983. (TXF: "Within") He witnessed soldiers being shot in the war who kept on fighting, holding their own insides in their hands. (TXF: "Salvage") In his last year as a marine, Doggett was serving in the 24th Marine Amphibious Unit during the Lebanon barracks bombing. He was later tattooed on his left shoulder in recognition of his work during the incident. (TXF: "John Doe") Later that year, Doggett left the US Marine Corps. (TXF: "Within") In 1987, Doggett began work as a Detective in the New York Police Department's Fugitive Division. (TXF: "Within") During this time, he encountered a ring of thieves who used children for breaking and entering, such as squeezing through cracked windows. (TXF: "Badlaa") Doggett left the police force in 1995. (TXF: "Within") FBI Career In 1995, Doggett graduated from the FBI National Academy in Quantico and began work as an FBI Special Agent assigned to the Criminal Investigations Division. (TXF: "Within") Task Force Leader In 2000, Doggett was the leader of a task force organised by FBI Deputy Director Alvin Kersh with the sole purpose of searching for Fox Mulder, who had gone missing in Bellefleur, Oregon. According to Kersh, the search for Mulder was an opportunity for Doggett to gain recognition within the FBI. During the investigation, Doggett met Mulder's partner, Special Agent Dana Scully, and his superior officer, Assistant Director Walter Skinner. Doggett uncovered evidence which seemed to suggest that Mulder had been dying from a critical brain condition in 1999. He told Scully and Skinner that he suspected that Mulder had staged his own disappearance and had recently been removing important information to create doubt about his ultimate fate and to leave a final, lasting impression. Skinner argued that he had witnessed a UFO at close range himself, but Scully remembered Kersh warning them not to mention aliens or alien abductions on official record and asked Doggett not to report Skinner's account. Believing that alien abduction was extremely unlikely and seeing no way in which that account could help find Mulder, Doggett agreed to comply with Scully's request. While working in his office, Doggett saw a file being slipped under his door by an unseen person. The file contained information about Gibson Andrew Praise, a child prodigy and chess champion who Mulder and Scully had first investigated in 1997. Doggett later briefed the task force that had been organised to search for Mulder. He believed that the team might find the missing agent if they first looked for Gibson Praise, as Mulder might also be looking for the boy. As Gibson Praise had last been seen in Arizona, the task force prepared to head there while Doggett ordered Special Agent Gene Crane, another member of the group, to release and heavily promote a photograph of the child. Unbeknownst to Doggett, Scully and Skinner were conducting their own search for Gibson Praise. Doggett traveled in a helicopter to a school for the deaf where the boy had been found. Scully and Skinner met with him at the school but Gibson Praise was no longer there. When the FBI task force arrived, Doggett ordered the officers to disperse and find the boy. He then followed a set of footprints that led into the mountains, where he saw Mulder pull Gibson Praise toward the edge of a cliff. (TXF: "Within") Investigating the X-Files Shortly thereafter, Doggett was assigned to work with Agent Scully on the X-Files, FBI cases dealing with unexplained phenomena. (TXF: "Without") Prior to this assignment, Doggett had encountered a drugs courier and had arrested many killers who had almost always fit a profile. (TXF: "Badlaa, "Salvage") :Doggett's encounter with a drugs courier is evidenced by him telling Scully, "we've all seen this kind of thing before", referring to the possibility that a man who frequently visited India may have filled a "latex balloon with heroine" and swallowed it in order to illegally transport the drug. It is unclear whether Doggett was referring to a singular criminal or multiple lawbreakers, when he encountered them and how their behaviours were similar to his theoretical one. Relationships Family Luke Doggett Main article: Luke Doggett Romantic Interests Barbara Doggett Main article: Barbara Doggett Colleagues and Mentors Alvin Kersh Main article: Alvin Kersh Dana Scully Main article: Dana Scully When Doggett first met Special Agent Dana Scully in 2000, he claimed to have known Mulder before his disappearance in Bellefleur, Oregon. Scully was shocked when she learned that Doggett was lying and that he was actually assigned to lead the task force to find Mulder. Angered by the fact that Doggett hadn't simply introduced himself, Scully threw a cup of water over his head. When Scully realized that someone was conducting surveillance on her and had put a wiretap on her phone, she mistakenly accused Doggett of being responsible. Aware of Scully's concerns, Doggett asked Deputy Director Kersh whether anyone was secretly involved in the search for Mulder, but Kersh responded negatively. Scully's next encounter with Doggett was in Mulder's apartment. She had just awoken from a nap, having gone to the apartment with the intention of feeding Mulder's fish. When Doggett arrived, she accused of him of following her. However, Doggett claimed that he was simply trying to locate her missing partner. (TXF: "Within") Walter Skinner Main article: Walter Skinner Fox Mulder Main article: Fox Mulder Monica Reyes Main article: Monica Reyes Background Information The character of John Doggett was modeled after and originally named for Bud White, an extremely no-nonsense character from the novel and film, LA Confidential. The character's name was later changed to John Doggett as a homage to the baseball commentator of the same name. However, he was still erroneously referred to once as "Agent White" in a version of the script that was used to film "Within", the first episode to feature the character. Lou Diamond Phillips and Hart Bochner were among the actors who were originally considered for the role. Bruce Campbell was also considered, although he had already starred as Wayne Weinsider in "Terms of Endearment", and Robert Patrick eventually won the role. In an interview, Chris Carter said of the character's creation, "I think it was something that we all talked about, but I wrote his voice. So, I think he was someone we all came up with together, but his voice came out of my head. But, it was something that was helped in a large degree by casting Robert Patrick." An article printed in the LA Times in November 2000 quoted Chris Carter as saying that Robert Patrick had "tremendous intensity about him and there is a lean, dangerous quality to him too. It translates so beautifully on screen--those piercing eyes and that gravely voice serve to make the character believable and also different from Mulder." According to Chris Carter, the introduction of the new character in Season 8 of The X-Files was one of two main factors that influenced the series' production personnel to decide "not to do comedy or parody episodes" in that season. The other major reason was to avoid "trivializing the absence of Mulder". Robert Patrick appeared as John Doggett in all of the character's filmed appearances and in the opening credits of Seasons 8 and 9, while the actor's wife, Barbara, played Doggett's wife, also named Barbara, in two episodes of the series. Some fans criticized the introduction of John Doggett, claiming that the character had been intentionally created to replace Mulder's work on the X-Files or his close relationship with Scully. However, Chris Carter later denied the accuracy of these claims and believed that The X-Files could continue for another ten years with Doggett and Agent Monica Reyes serving as new leads. This belief was not to be the case, however, as the new main characters ultimately failed to provide the ratings boost Carter had hoped for. Doggett, John Doggett, John